kC doesn't no
by Jamester7
Summary: This is based on the song Scotty doesn't no... K.C and Clare are dating but she starts to have an affair with Eli... one shot


Clare and K.C. gave each other there virginity a month ago. And yesterday they had sex again, they have been doing it like every day.

"Hey beautiful enjoyed last night like usal" said K.C holding Clare's waist.  
"Hey and i did to. What are you doing tonight" said Clare with her hands around his neck.  
"Hanging with Drew but i can cancel if you want me to" said K.C feeling bad.  
"No i'll just hang out with either Eli, Alli, Adam, or Jenna. Don't worry" said Clare with a smile.  
"Okay good i'll talk to you after class" said K.C kissing her.  
"Okay" said Clare.

With that K.C left and Eli came up behind Clare.

"Trouble in paradise" said Eli with a smirk.  
"No i asked him if he wanted to hang out tonight but he is hanging out with Drew so i told him to go and now i have to find new plans" said Clare.  
"Well i'm going to and abondoned parking lot wanna come" said Eli hoping she says yes.  
"Why are you going to an abondoned parking lot" said Clare confused.  
"To think" said Eli.  
"Fine pick me up at 8" said Clare.  
"Great" said Eli walking away thinking YES.

Later that night with Eli and Clare siting there talking.

"So do you come here often" said Clare.  
"Yup" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Kool" said Clare with a smile.

With that Eli grabed her and started kissing her. For about 10 minutes than Clare relised she couldn't.

"Eli we can't" said Clare confused.  
"You didn't care when i kissed you" said Eli with a smirk.  
"So i have a boyfriend" said Clare.  
"Clare come on what boyfriend doesn't no won't hurt him" said Eli with a smirk.  
"But i will" said Clare feeling gulity.  
"Clare i no you have feelings for me don't deny them" said Eli proud.  
"No i don't i love K.C" said Clare.  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you have no feelings for me" said Eli looking at her.  
"I can't cause than i will be lying" said Clare feeling guilty.

Eli smirked and grabed her and started kissing her again than one thing led to another and Clare and Eli where having sex in his hearse. 1 hour later they where done and getting dressed.

"Wow Clare who knew you where good" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Eli i swear if you tell K.C about this than i will never speak to you again" said Clare getting worried.  
"I won't but let me ask you something" said Eli.  
"Sure what" said clare.  
"Did you enjoy that" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Yea i did actually" said Clare with a smile.  
"We should continue this little affair thing and not tell any body" said Eli hoping she said yes.  
"Your serious" said Clare confused.  
"Hell yea" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Eli i'm dating K.C" said Clare.  
"Come on" said Eli with a frown.  
"Fine every sunday got it" said Clare.  
"Got it" said Eli with a smile.

Hey, Scotty(K.C) doesn't no that Fiona and me(Clare and Eli) do it in my van(hearse) every sunday. She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go still shes on her knees and Scotty doesn't no- oh Scotty doesn't no- oh. So don't tell Scotty, Scotty doesn't no Scotty doesn't no SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY.

"Hey sexy" said Eli with a smirk.  
"Eli not here" said Clare.  
"Fine but we still on for this friday and sunday" said Eli hoping.  
"Yes for both" said Clare.  
"Good. Here comes Guthrie" said Eli annoyed.  
"Hey beautiful" said K.C kissing Clare.  
"Hey" said Clare with a smile.  
"Hey Eli" K.C said looking at Eli.  
"Hey" said Eli in a fake tone.  
"So Clare are we still on for friday" said K.C with a smile.  
"Sorry i'm going shoping you no like to the stores and manicure and pedicure" said Clare with a smile.  
"Oh so you gonna be looking hot for little old me" said K.C smug.  
"Yes" Clare lied.  
"Okay i got to get to class see you later" said K.C. With that he kissed Clare and left.

*Friday*

Fiona says she's out shopping but she's under me and i'm not stopping cuz Scotty doesn't no, Scotty doesn't no, Scotty doesn't no, so don't tell Scotty, Scotty doesn't knooooooooooooooow. DON'T TELL SCOTTY.

"Clare still can't get used to that" said Eli buckling up his pants. (its 5 in the afternoon and no one is around)  
"Me either" said Clare fixing her hair.  
"So how long are you going to wait to dump K.C" said Eli looking at her.  
"I never said i would do that" said Clare.  
"Come on Clare me and you can be together all you have to do is get rid of Guthrie" said Eli with a smirk.  
"I was never getting rid of him i love him remeber" said Clare kinda upset.  
"But you also love me" said Eli.  
"I said i liked you" said Clare.  
"Clare i will get you to love me" said Eli with a smirk.  
"No you won't" said Clare with a smile.  
"Really" said Eli with a devious smile.

With that he started kissing her again and with that they had sex again.

Scotty doesn't knoooooooooooooooooooow, DON'T TELL SCOTTY. I can't believe he's so trusting, while i'm right behind you thrusting. Fiona's got him on the phone and she's trying not to moan. It's a three way call, and he knows nothing. NOTHING.

"Wow i can't believe K.C actually called you when we were getting it on" said Eli with a smile.  
"You could of stoped for a second" said Clare.  
"Yea i could of but i decided not to" said Eli with a smirk.  
"I hate you" said Clare.  
"No you don't and i'm suprised you didn't moan or anything" said Eli.  
"Practice with K.C" said Clare with a smile.  
"Yea yea yea yea, it's 630 want me to take you home or we can have more fun" said Eli with a smirk.  
"No take me to the mall i mine as well really go shopping for K.C" said Clare.  
"And not for me" said Eli with a frown.  
"Your not my boyfriend" said Clare.

Scotty doesn't no, Scotty doesn't no, Scotty doesn't no. Don't tell Scotty cuz Scotty doesn't no. Scotty doesn't knoooooooooooow SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY.

*Sunday*

"I'm outside let's go i need to be home by 8" said Eli over the phone to Clare.  
"Okay on my way out" said Clare then hung up.

*Abondoned parking lot*

"So same old, same old" said Eli with a smirk.  
"I guess" said Clare.

With that they where having sex like they always do on sunday.

We'll put on a show everyone will go Scotty doesn't no, Scotty doesn't no, Scotty doesn't knooooooooooow. The parking lot, why not it's so cool when you're on top. His front lawn, in the snow.

*At school on monday*

"Hey sexy" said K.C giving Clare a kiss.  
"Hey hottie" said Clare.  
"Are you still comming to my birthday party on saturday" said K.C.  
"Yea why won't i you are turning 16 i wouldn't miss it" said Clare with a smile.  
"Can you tell Adam and Eli to come that's if they want" said K.C.  
"Yea i'll tell them don't worry" said Clare.  
"Okay thank you" said K.C.  
"Welcome i better go find Adam and Eli and tell them" said Clare with a smile.  
"Okay tell them it starts at 8 and ends at midnight" said K.C with a smile.  
"Okay" said Clare. With that she left to go find Eli and Adam.

*With Clare, Eli, and Adam*

"Hey Clare" said Adam with a smile.  
"Hey Eli and Adam, K.C wanted me to tell you that you are invited to his party on friday" said Clare.  
"Kool i'm comming" said Adam than he left.  
"Ummmm i thought we had plans for friday" said Eli upset.  
"We did but i can't miss my boyfriend's birthday" said Clare.  
"Come on Clare" said Eli annoyed.  
"No and if you don't like it than we can stop what we are doing" said Clare angry.  
"Fine i'll go cause i don't want to stop what we are doing" said Eli.  
"Okay i'll tell him" said Clare. With that she left.

Laughing so hard cuz Scotty doesn't no, Scotty doesn't no i did her on his birthday. Scotty doesn't no, Scotty, doesn't no, Scotty doesn't no, Scotty doesn't no. Don't tell Scotty, Scotty doesn't no.

*It's saturday by the way*

"Eli we should get back to the party" said Clare.  
"Fine let's go" said Eli kinda annoyed.

*Back at the party*

"Hey where have you been" said K.C walking up to Clare.  
"Uh you no around" said Clare.  
"Oh wanna get a drink" said K.C with a smile.  
"Uh sure" said Clare with a smile.

*With Adam and Eli*

"What does she see in him" said Eli looking at Clare and K.C talking and laughing.  
"Dude next time step up and tell her that you like her" said Adam annoyed.  
"She looks happy i won't mess that up" lied Eli.  
"Yea right" said Adam.

Scotty will no, Scotty has to no, Scotty's gotta no gonna tell Scotty gonna tell him myself. Scotty has to no, Scotty has to no, Scotty has to, Scotty has to, Scotty has to go, Scotty doesn't no, Scotty doesn't no (DON'T TELL SCOTTY) Scotty doesn't no Scotty's gotta go Scotty has to go.

"Clare can we talk" said Eli nervous.  
"Yea sure" said Clare.  
"We need to tell K.C" said Eli.  
"What no he will hate me forever" said Clare upset.  
"Well i hate hiding these affairs" said Eli mad.  
"You came up with it" said Clare.  
"I no and i hate it" said Eli.  
"Fine i'll talk to K.C okay" said Clare scared.  
"Good tell me how it goes" said Eli relieved.

Clare left to go find K.C, when she found him she saw him and Jenna talking, than she saw them kissed and stormed over there.

"What are you doing" said Clare angery.  
"Clare it's not what this looks like" said K.C scared.  
"You no what we are over don't talk to me again" said Clare upset than left.

Clare left to go find Eli she found him in morty.

"Hey Eli" said Clare with tears in her eyes.  
"Whats wrong" said Eli worried.  
"I dumped K.C after i saw him kissing Jenna" said Clare.  
"Well you don't need him" said Eli happy.  
"I got you" said Clare. With that she kissed him and he kissed back.  
"I love you Clare" said Eli.  
"I love you to" said Clare happy.  
"Does this mean we can go public" said Eli hoping.  
"Yup" said Clare with a smile.

THE END

Authors note: in this Clare doesn't have a purity ring i hoped you enjoyed. i got the idea when i heard the song. 


End file.
